In man's quest for entertainment and sport, many items have been developed, among which are several which provide means for traveling down snow covered and grass covered slopes. Examples are what are now conventional snow skis which permit the skier to advance on one's feet and toboggans and snow sleds which permit the riders to advance while seated or lying down. Only recently, snowboards have gained in popularity, such boards being similar to a surfboard without a rudder. However, snowboards have only rudimentary guidance capabilities and require great skill and agility of the rider.